Volverte a ver
by DannySaotome
Summary: Tu ausencia me estaba matando vivo, recorrí mil calles, pero simplemente no te hallé…  Me odié desde ese momento, odié lo idiota que fui, odié no tenerte a mi lado...


**¡Hola una vez más! ^-^**

**Me alegra un montón volverles a traer una más de las miles de historias que se me pasan por la cabeza y que logro terminar, por supuesto. XD Así que ¡Bienvenidos a Volverte a ver! :D**

**RECOMENDACIÓN:**** Esta historia es la contraparte de una un fic que hace poco publiqué. Así que ¡OJO! Si van a leer este relato les recomiendo que se pasen antes por ****"Invierno"**** de esa forma será mucho más entendible este. **

**De antemano muchas gracias por pasar a leer. *-***

**Volverte a ver**

No conseguía conciliar el sueño, eso se había vuelto imposible para mí, no podía conservar la calma, simplemente todo mi mundo giraba en torno a ti. Mis días se habían convertido en una pesadilla, mis noches eran un infierno, nada lograba sacarte de mi cabeza, te llevaba grabada con fuego en mi piel, no había algo más importante que tu repentina ausencia. El maldito sentimiento de culpa cobraba cada vez más fuerza, vivía implacable y despiadadamente aferrado a mi interior. Quería saber en dónde y cómo te encontrabas, deseaba hallarte y retenerte entre mis brazos, encerrarte en una cajita de cristal para protegerte, porque nadie sabía de lo que era capaz si se atrevían a lastimarte, siempre fue mi misión, mi promesa, mi objetivo…

Tu ausencia me estaba matando vivo, recorrí la ciudad entera en tu búsqueda, pero simplemente no te hallé… Me odié desde ese momento, odié lo idiota que fui, odié no haber estado contigo, todo en mí me producía repulsión, no podía sentir más que eso, era mi culpa y nunca me lo perdonaría.

Estaba frustrado, completamente desconcertado, perdido, me estaba volviendo loco, necesitaba saber de ti, escucharte y hacerte saber que todo estaba bien… Pero no te encontraba, ya no estabas aquí… Te marchaste, me abandonaste dejándome con todos estos malditos sentimientos asesinándome por dentro. Todas mis promesas hoy no eran más que simple palabras vacías, porque al final yo, Ranma Saotome, no cuidé de ti, no fui capaz de cumplir mi misión.

— ¿En dónde demonios te metiste, Akane? —Grité con desesperación golpeando el suelo.

Todos los detestables días, bajaba de mi habitación con un atisbo de esperanza, pensaba que tal vez enviarías alguna carta contándonos sobre tu paradero, o al menos alguna clase de regalo para tu padre y hermanas, quizá una tarjeta o simplemente una nota… Pero cada día parecía más difícil depender de esa idea.

Lidiar a diario con la incertidumbre, preocupación y culpa, no era nada sencillo para mí, y estoy seguro que para los demás tampoco lo fue. Tu padre, Kasumi y Nabiki resultaron terriblemente afectados, nunca los había visto de esa manera. Cada día luego de desayunar salían de casa a buscarte, siempre llevaban un mapa donde tenían marcado los lugares en los que habían estado, incluyendo el tejado de la casa, y en cuanto a mí… te buscaba durante todo el día, muchas veces me olvidaba de comer, de dormir, de descansar, eso simplemente era algo mucho menos importante que tú.

Mi padre y Kasumi se quedaban en casa despiertos hasta altas horas de la madrugada esperando que aparecieras, pero simplemente nada ocurría, cada día era igual que el anterior, sólo aumentaba la preocupación y la monstruosa tristeza. Realmente se sentía muy fuerte tu ausencia.

Habíamos acordado empezar a buscar en los pueblos cercanos a Nerima, cuando se nos hubieran agotado las probabilidades de que estuvieras aquí. Todo era endemoniadamente difícil para nosotros. A tu padre se le veía realmente deprimido, en ocasiones se sentaba en el dojo frente al altar de tu madre, así pasaba todo el día, en la noche salía y regresaba a la madrugada creyendo que habías vuelto, pero lo único con lo que se encontraba era con una respuesta negativa de parte de Kasumi.

Los chicos de la escuela se ofrecieron para colocar varios carteles con tu foto en varios puntos de la ciudad. El tonto de Ryoga creyó que podría encontrarte mucho antes que los demás, pero hace bastante tiempo que no lo vemos. Kuno envió a su equipo de kendo a buscarte, pero nadie tiene esperanza alguna en que ellos puedan localizarte. Gosunkugi al parecer leyó un artículo sobre un hechizo extremadamente poderoso que podía hallar a cualquier persona sin fallar… O al menos él creía eso. Y en cuanto a las otras chicas, vieron la oportunidad perfecta para intentar conquistarme… Nada podía molestarme más que eso.

En las siguientes tardes salí de Nerima, busqué en el bosque desesperadamente intentando hallarte en algún rincón indefensa, quizá mal herida, vi hacia todos lados, me acerqué hasta las guaridas de varios animales en busca de algún rastro, alguna miserable pista que me llevara a ti, pero no encontré nada, todo me producía molestia, me odié más cada segundo, sólo sabía repetirme que era un idiota tan grande como fuera posible.

Así pasaron varios días, días que se transformaron en los más tristes y angustiosos de mi vida, días en los cuales perdía la esperanza de encontrarte, de volverte a ver sonreír, de volver a compartir esos íntimos momentos, que a pesar de que fueran tan ínfimos ambos sabíamos que valían más que cualquier tesoro en la tierra. Era eso justamente lo que no quería perder, no quería perderte, no… Jamás imaginé que esto llegaría a suceder. Desde que te conocí no me imaginé ni un segundo estando lejos de ti, no podía ni pensarlo simplemente porque era demasiado doloroso. Ahora que lo vivo, me doy cuenta de cuán importante y dependiente me fui volviendo a ti, de cuanto extraño abrazarte, molestarte, discutir contigo… Hasta extraño tus golpes, y vaya si me es sorprendente decir esto: tu torpeza al cocinar… sí, aunque sea algo realmente increíble, me hace falta tu inexperiencia, tus disgustos con la comida, extraño las explosiones del horno cada vez que intentabas prepararme algo… todo, cada mínima parte de ti, es lo que más añoraba.

Recuerdo que una noche volví a casa, caminaba despacio observando el suelo, poco a poco comencé a percibir unos pequeños resplandores blancos que se hacían presentes en el ambiente. Ya había llegado el invierno y aún no te teníamos con nosotros, me lamenté incansablemente por no poder haber dado contigo, quizás necesitabas nuestra ayuda y nosotros no habíamos podido dártela, yo no había podido encontrarte, ni ayudarte, ni salvarte… ¡Era el imbécil más grande sobre el planeta!

Me maldije una y otra vez, aún no lograba entender como pude llegar a ser tan estúpido, como pude dejarte sola sin protección. Cuando noté tu ausencia lo primero que pensé fue que tal vez alguno de mis innumerables enemigos te tenían cautiva, ¿Pero quién? ¿Quién había sido el maldito que se atrevió a hacerte esto? Y lo peor de todo es que yo no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada para salvarte, era más útil un maldito gusano, que yo.

Me apresuré y volví a casa antes de que la intensidad de los copos aumentara y consiguieran transformarme. Subí a mi habitación completamente exhausto, furioso y frustrado, nada podía ser peor que no tenerte, no había nada que se comparara con eso.

Observé el cristal de mi ventana por un momento, mi mirada perdida sólo se centraba en ese punto, era como si esperara que bajaras del tejado y me pidieras que te dejara entrar a mi habitación para protegerte de la brisa helada de afuera. Pero no había nada allí, sólo eran simples ilusiones que mi mente creaba a causa de ese profundo deseo de volverte a ver, sin embargo sabía que la realidad era totalmente diferente, estaba convencido de que jamás bajarías del tejado y me pedirías entrar, eso era algo que no podría suceder.

Decidí darme un baño, necesitaba meditar, tal vez aún habría un lugar en el cual no hubiésemos buscado y tú podrías encontrarte allí… Debía haber alguna clave, algo que nos indicara el lugar en donde estabas. Intenté recordar cada conversación en donde mencionabas algún sitio en específico, sin embargo el único lugar al que siempre llegaba era Ryugenzawa. Decidí que iría a la mañana siguiente a ese lugar, no podía descartar ninguno sin haberlo explorado antes.

Los siguientes minutos me dediqué a recordar otros nombres de ciudades, pueblos, bosques, hoteles y demás que te haya oído mencionar, pero antes de dar con alguno oí golpes en la ventana, sentí como el palpitar de mi corazón se hacía más rápido, un atisbo de ilusión se hizo presente en el momento, así que decidí abrir rápidamente la ventana para ver si eras tú la que estaba del otro lado. Por desgracia sólo se trataba de P-chan que de alguna manera había logrado encontrar la casa de los Tendo una vez más.

Lo tomé por el pañuelo que tenía atado alrededor del cuello y lo arrojé rápidamente al agua.

—Al fin estás aquí, después de casi 2 meses, ¡felicidades has sido de mucha ayuda! —Comenté irónicamente viendo como ahora la verdadera forma de Ryoga emergía del agua.

— ¡Cállate, Ranma! Para tu información si encontré algo a diferencia tuya. —Expuso orgullosamente.

— ¿De veras? ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste? ¿Algún remedio definitivo para evitar que les des la vuelta al mundo cada que quieras ir al baño?

Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza fue lo único que se escuchó como respuesta. ¿En verdad Ryoga había encontrado algo? Me incorporé rápidamente tras el impacto y me dediqué a escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—No seas payaso, Ranma, es algo realmente serio. —Afirmó viéndome con firmeza. —Creo que sé en donde está Akane, la vi pasar, estoy seguro que era ella.

Un rastro de ensueño me apresó completamente, eso definitivamente descartaba la idea del secuestro, lo cual me emocionó bastante, no obstante a pesar de la buena noticia que había recibido, deseaba golpear a Ryoga por no haberte traído con él.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios no la trajiste contigo si en realidad era ella?—Grité fuera de sí.

—Pasaron muchas cosas, Ranma, no todo fue tan sencillo. —Explicó con tranquilidad.

— ¡¿Qué cosa es más importante que Akane?

—Verás, en cuanto la vi me apresuré a alcanzarla, realmente caminaba muy rápido… Sin embargo, tuve la mala suerte de tropezarme con un vendedor de peces el cual derramó el agua en mi ropa y como sabrás me transforme, luego la perdí de vis…— Interrumpió su relato para observarme con terror. —Ran… Ranma… jejeje… no fue mi intención, como cerdo no soy muy rápido…

— ¡Dime ahora mismo en qué lugar está, idiota!—Le grité antes de golpearlo fuertemente en la barbilla.

— ¡Deja de golpearme, Ranma, o no te lo diré! —Amenazó con severidad.

Intenté contenerme, realmente deseaba golpearlo por no traerte de nuevo con nosotros, no obstante, a pesar de su gran torpeza, me había tranquilizado bastante el saber que estabas con vida.

—Está bien, habla. —Concedí de mala gana.

—Bien, no estoy muy seguro de la dirección exacta, pero creo que ese día pasé por Hokaid… o no… ¿Era Okayama?

Esto era el colmo, ¿Cómo podía pedirle ayuda a alguien que no sabía ni dónde se encontraba en este momento?

—Ryoga, haz un esfuerzo, necesitamos encontrarla, ¡Tienes que recordar algo de la ciudad, lo que sea!

—Bueno… Recuerdo que había un negocio enorme, es uno de esos restaurantes en donde venden café y varias bebidas, es muy popular en ese lugar.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Crees que con eso la vamos a encontrar?—Espeté con impaciencia.

—Es una pista bastante buena, el sitio es muy reconocido, he escuchado de varios turistas que van a visitarla, podemos preguntárselo a alguien. —Manifestó como si se tratara de un plan perfecto.

—Hay muchos lugares populares en Japón, ¡No seas tonto!—Arremetí destrozando su grandiosa idea.

— ¡Ja! Serás muy listo, Ranma, pero no hay duda de que yo conozco más lugares que tú, y puedo jurarte que no he visto ningún sitio como ese en todo Japón. —Comentó con convicción.

—Está bien, si estás tan seguro entonces intentémoslo.

Esa noche decidimos indagar en el tema con algunas personas, el maestro Happosai no tenía mucha idea del lugar del que le hablamos, lo cual me hizo dudar bastante del supuesto negocio popular de que me hablaba Ryoga. Mi padre y el señor Soun tampoco lo conocían, así que eso probaba más la teoría de que el chico cerdo estaba delirando. Recibimos respuestas negativas por parte de Kasumi, Cologne y el doctor Tofu, y con cada contestación la esperanza de encontrarte se alejaba cada vez más.

Desilusionados decidimos dar por concluida la investigación, y volver a intentarlo al otro día, quizá las chicas de la escuela podrían saber algo relacionado con ese "negocio tan popular."

Así fue, al día siguiente nos dirigimos hacia la escuela con ese único objetivo. Por suerte una de las chicas de nuestro salón pareció reconocer el sitio, lo cual era una grandiosa noticia para mí, sin embargo no todo era tan bueno como parecía, el lugar se encontraba a una distancia bastante considerable de Nerima, tardaríamos algún tiempo en llegar hasta allí.

Inmediatamente volví a casa, tomé mi mochila de entrenamiento y empaqué algunas cuantas cosas, estaba completamente decidido a ir hasta ese lugar, encontrarte y recuperar el tiempo que perdimos.

—Ranma, no vayas a creer que irás allí tú solo. —Declaró Ryoga mientras observaba a través de la ventana.

—Olvídalo, si voy contigo es seguro que no llegaré jamás.

—Oh, Ranma, por favor trae a mi pequeña de vuelta a casa, debe estar muy asustada sin saber qué hacer. —Interfirió Soun en un grito melancólico.

—Contamos contigo, Ranma. —Comentó Kasumi.

Me dediqué a asentir a todo lo que me decían, y depositando todas mis esperanzas en que te encontraría, coloqué la mochila en mi hombro y caminé hacia la salida.

—Bien, andando. —Mascullé para mí mismo, en un intento por llenarme de valor.

—Un momento, Ranma, yo fui quien mencioné el lugar en el que la había visto, así que merezco ser parte de esto. —Reclamó Ryoga bloqueándome el paso.

— Como quieras P-Chan, pero más vale que estés preparado, no pienso descansar ni un momento.

—Eso no me preocupa, Ranma, sólo yo puedo reconocer esa ciudad y ese lugar en específico, así que te recomiendo que sigas mis instrucciones. —Expuso alardeando como lo hace un héroe con sus habilidades.

—No eres el único… Pero está bien, date prisa que no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo. —Concedí a regañadientes.

_4 meses después…_

Había llegado por fin a la ciudad, no me costó mucho encontrar el camino, sin embargo durante el trayecto surgieron algunos problemas con la comida, era bastante predecible que no hubiésemos traído suficientes alimentos para suplir el hambre de 4 largos meses. Así que tuve que emplear mi forma femenina para conseguir un poco de comida gratis. De esa manera fue como conseguimos sobrevivir.

Hace algunos días Ryoga y yo encontramos unos manantiales, decidimos darnos un baño para descansar un poco del arduo terreno que habíamos recorrido. Él entró de inmediato al agua, mientras que yo me tomé un poco más de tiempo. Cuando regresé él ya no se encontraba allí, no tengo ni la más remota idea de dónde podrá estar, y conociéndolo creo que ya debe hallarse en alguna otra ciudad, así que no tuve más remedio que continuar mi viaje sin él.

Caminé hasta el negocio del que tanto me había hablando Ryoga, si era tan popular no debía ser muy difícil encontrarlo, así que me dirigí hacía allí observando a todas las personas del lugar, quizás si tenía suerte te vería caminando o saliendo de algún negocio. Y no me equivoqué; pasados unos minutos te vi pasar, parecías estar un poco incómoda, pero sabía que eras tú, podría reconocerte sin importar la distancia que nos separara.

Me quedé estático mirándote, lucías diferente, pero sin duda seguías conservando tu esencia, esa que tanto me gustaba. No pensé demasiado en ese momento, simplemente actué por inercia, me fui acercando a donde te encontrabas esperando tenerte en frente, mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, y sólo podía sentir esa inmensa alegría de verte bien, de volver a sentirte…

Apresuré el paso, quería abrazarte, cada vez me resultaba más difícil controlar ese deseo. Te observé atentamente y vi como tropezabas, estabas a punto de lastimarte, y yo no podía permitirlo, así que corrí y antes de que el impacto llegara te sujeté con mis brazos. Al principio te veías confundida, luego te incorporaste y volteaste a verme. Tus ojos tan hermosos parecían estar completamente atónitos, tu expresión de sorpresa y tal vez una chispa de felicidad me hipnotizaron completamente, de veras extrañaba verte.

No tardé demasiado en darme cuenta de que había algo diferente en ti, algo que antes no sobresalía de tal manera. Mis pupilas se dirigieron hacia tu vientre, ese vientre abultado que me dejó en shock por un momento, que resquebrajó las últimas esperanzas que tenía de poder estar juntos como antes. ¿Acaso había alguien más? ¿Qué había hecho tan mal para que huyeras y te encontraras ahora en esa condición?

—Ranma…—Te escuché decir, fue apenas un susurro, pero suficiente para que mis sentidos se embriagaran con esa dulce voz que tanto había añorado.

— ¡Akane!— Exclamé con genuina alegría. — ¿En dónde te habías metido todo este tiempo? Tu familia y yo hemos estado muy preocupados, y al… parecer tú… — Comenté aún viendo tu abdomen.

Te vi dudar un poco antes de contestarme, creí que te había molestado que te estuviera contemplando de esa forma tan peculiar, después de todo aún no podía creer lo enorme que se había puesto tu vientre.

—Sígueme. —Me ordenó al tiempo que me tomaba por la muñeca y me arrastraba hacia algún lugar.

Entramos a un pequeño departamento, estaba poco amoblado, pero tenía lo necesario para hacerte sentir realmente cómodo.

— ¿Aquí es donde has estado viviendo durante todo este tiempo, Akane? —Pregunté para así cerciorarme de que no había pasado por frío ni hambre.

—Así es. — concedió. —Este ha sido mi hogar desde entonces.

Aún no podía sacar de mi cabeza el extraño abdomen abultado de Akane, así que aún temiendo la respuesta, me di valor para hablar al respecto.

—Pero, Akane… ¿Y… esa…?... ¿Te comprometiste con alguien más?—Pregunté con voz apagada.

Dudó un momento en contestar, y durante ese tiempo esperé lo peor, si tanto trabajo le costaba hablar sobre eso, era muy probablemente porque no encontraba las palabras correctas para no lastimarme.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—Soltó de inmediato evadiendo mi cuestionamiento.

—No, espera, yo pregunté primero… ¡Anda Dímelo! —Insistí.

—No, no me he comprometido, no soy como tú que anda besando a la primera que se le aparece.

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo que besar, a qué te refieres?—Inquirí incrédulo.

—Justo a eso, besar, ¿O es que ya no sabes lo que significa?

— ¡Sé lo que es! Pero… no entiendo…—Susurré.

— ¿Ya olvidaste ese día en el que consolabas a esa chica para que dejara de llorar y luego la besaste?

— ¡Ella me besó, yo no lo hice!—Me defendí.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué no hacías nada?—Inquirió regalándome una mirada más fría que el mismo hielo.

—Lo hice, y le dejé claro que no volviera a acercárseme. —Expliqué. — ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

— ¿Pensabas ocultármelo?

— ¡Por supuesto que no, sólo responde!

—Los espié… fue lo que vi. —Declaró bajando la voz.

—Oh, y como siempre sacando malas conclusiones ¿No?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—Preguntó desconcertada. 

**Flash back**

—Vamos, Ranma, no hay tiempo qué perder. —Gritaba mi padre, mientras me amarraba de pies a cabeza con unas sogas. —Tenemos que irnos, no tenemos otra opción.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué tenemos que huir de esta forma tan cobarde? —Inquirí mientras intentaba escapar del agarre de mi padre.

—Algún día sabrás que esto que hago, lo hago por tu bien, hijo.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Suéltame de una buena vez!

Un sonido en la puerta alertó a todos los presentes, rápidamente Kasumi se ofreció a abrirla y al hacerlo se encontró con una mujer y una joven chica.

— ¿En qué podemos ayudarles?— preguntó amablemente Kasumi.

—Estamos buscando a Genma Saotome y su hijo, Ranma. —Respondió tranquilamente la mujer.

— ¡Maldición, no puede ser que nos haya encontrado!—Exclamó papá bastante asustado, intentando convencer a Kasumi para que les dijera que no vivíamos ahí.

Aproveché el descuido de papá para lanzarle un golpe con mis dos piernas, dejándolo noqueado por un momento, y dándome el tiempo necesario para desatar las sogas.

—No sé tú, pero a mí me gusta enfrentar los problemas, así que voy a dar la cara. —Advertí dirigiéndome hacia la entrada.

— ¡No, no, no, Ranma, vuelve aquí!

—Hola, soy Ranma Saotome, ¿En qué les puedo servir?— Saludé cortésmente.

De repente sentí como una presencia nos arrastraba con ella hacía otro lugar, lo hacía a una velocidad impresionante. Cuando pude reaccionar estábamos en el parque, lejos de todos. Realmente me sorprendía la habilidad de papá para escapar de los aprietos.

—Soy Genma Saotome, señora, pase por aquí y aclararemos este asunto. —Dijo, tomándola de la muñeca y llevándosela a otro extremo. —Ranma, tú resuélvelo con la jovencita.

¿Resolver qué? Me pregunté, ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que pasaba, mucho menos sabía qué asuntos debía tratar con ella. Observé el rastro que había dejado papá, pero ya se encontraban demasiado lejos como para poder ver qué era lo que hacían. Volví la mirada hacia la chica y para mi sorpresa se encontraba acuclillada con las manos cubriéndose el rostro.

— ¿Qué…qué… te sucede?—Pregunté desconcertado.

En un segundo, ella se encontraba abrazándome, no fui consciente de la velocidad a la que lo hizo, simplemente ella estaba allí.

—N-No…. Llores…—Le dije, fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir en ese momento.

—No importa lo que haya pasado… El destino nos ha unido… Otra vez… No te dejaré ir nuevamente. —Dijo mientras que en un movimiento rápido capturaba mis labios besándolos fugazmente.

Me quedé sorprendido, no podía creer que alguien fuera tan lejos, así que la tomé por los brazos y la alejé.

—Escucha… no sé quién rayos eres, ni lo que vienes a buscar, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso. —Le advertí viéndola con severidad.

— ¿Pero… qué te sucede?, ¿Acaso no te gustó?

—Mira… te repito que no sé quién eres y no… me gustó lo que hiciste.

—Soy Meilín, tu prometida. —Respondió con completa calma.

— ¡¿Qué dices? ¡¿Cómo que prometida?—pregunté exaltado y sorprendido.

—Así es, tu padre te comprometió conmigo cuando apenas eras un bebé, lo hizo para pagar la deuda del banquete especial que se comió en mi cumpleaños.

Una vez más mi padre me metía en problemas… Era otra de las maldiciones que vivían conmigo.

—Escucha, Merlin…

— ¡Meilín!—Gritó corrigiéndome.

—Está bien, como quieras, no soy tu prometido, ya te dejé claro que no volvieras a hacer lo que hiciste, y… para tu información estoy… comprometido, sólo me interesa… ella. ¿Entendido?

— ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Tú comprometido? ¿Y la amas…?

—Sí, así que no hay nada qué tengas que hacer aquí.

No me respondió, sólo se limitó a observarme como el adefesio más grande sobre el planeta. Se alejó llevándose a su madre, por lo que mi padre también quedó fuera del problema. Estaba harto de tener que pasar por esa situación, esta sin duda sería la última vez.

**Fin Flash back**

—Eso mismo, esa chica es sólo una de las víctimas por robos de mi padre, él se comió su especial banquete de cumpleaños y a para reparar su error, me comprometió con ella, cuando me enteré quise matarlo e inmediatamente arreglé las cosas, lo menos que necesitaba era otra loca corriendo tras de mí, por eso estaba llorando, estaba diciéndole…—Hice una pausa. —diciéndole que no quería a nadie más que… a ti.

Hubo un silencio enorme, un silencio aterrador, llegué a creer que estabas planeando usar mi confesión para contarme sobre tu vida con algún otro sujeto. Mis peores miedos cobraron vida en ese momento. Así que reuniendo el poco porcentaje de valor que aún quedaba en mi cuerpo, te lo pregunté abiertamente, no podía más con esta incertidumbre.

—Y… ¿Qué hay de ti…? Estás… Embarazada… — Me encogí de hombros y dirigí mi mirada al suelo. —Ya me cambiaste ¿no es así?

Una vez más ese silencio… sólo que esta vez me sentía seriamente observado.

—No…—Dijo tomándome por la barbilla, obligándome a mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos avellana a los cuales le rendía tanta devoción. —Nunca podría ver a otro hombre… Este bebé… Es tu… Hijo, lo único tuyo que he tenido todo este tiempo, y a lo que me he aferrado para sobrevivir.

Nuevamente el silencio reinó en la habitación, no sabía qué decirte, no sabía cómo enfrentar esta declaración, era como si un baldado de agua fría hubiese caído sobre mí. Era una noticia realmente importante, una que cambiaría mi vida por completo, ahora no sólo tendría que cuidar de ti, había alguien más, ese pequeñito que se encontraba allí dentro, era mío… mí hijo…

—Ranma… dime algo por favor. —Me suplicó.

— ¿E…En verdad es mío?

—Sí…

—Soy un idiota. —Repliqué. — Nunca debí dejarte ir, no me di cuenta… Si tan sólo hubiera sabido… Los hubiera cuidado… A ambos…

—Fui yo la idiota, soy yo la culpable, no pude soportarlo y huí, no te bus…—En ese instante mis labios aprisionaron con total ternura los suyos.

Había extrañado esa sensación divina de tenerte así, de sentir tu aliento y embriagarme con el sabor de esos suaves labios. Besarte era un manjar de dioses, y yo tenía la fortuna de poder probar ese dulce elixir.

Poco a poco fui alejandome para ahora acercar mi oído a tu vientre. Lo acaricié con infinita ternura, con tanta devoción… No había nada más increíble que sentir que eras el autor de una pequeña vida… Era sencillamente indescriptible.

Volví a verte, acaricié tu rostro con mi pulgar, había extrañado tanto demostrarte lo importante que eras para mí, lo mal que la pasé por tu ausencia… Te envolví en mis brazos, en un cálido abrazo, sólo quería hacerte sentir protegida, quería que supieras que nada podía hacerte daño si yo estaba aquí, y que de ahora en adelante, jamás te dejaría marchar.

Y así fue como por primera vez en mucho tiempo… Volví a ser feliz.

**Fin.**

**Notas finales:**

**Mil mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia, es realmente emocionante para mí volver a publicar algo después de tanto tiempo, la verdad creí que éste lo dejaría a medio terminar como varios que tengo por ahí, sin embargo algo activó la musa y bueh… Ese fue el resultado. Espero que pronto pueda terminar dos historias que tengo en el tintero, y si es así pronto vendré con algunas más de mis locuras. :D **

**De nuevo gracias por leerme y dejarme review ( A los que lo hacen XD) , y a los que sólo se pasan a leer también un montón de gracias. Es muy emocionante saber que leen lo que haces y que lo aprecien. ^^**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**¡Besos! **


End file.
